


No More Words

by hulafreaky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A Study in Pink, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Fate, Heartbreak, cabbie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock insulted Molly yet again but, this was the last time. He loves her but every time her opens his mouth, it's something not pleasant to her ear. Upset, Molly rides off in a suspicious man's cab and fate decides whether or not they were meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Words

Molly was simply walking through the streets of London, trying to clear her head. She had just yelled at the only consulting detective in the world. The man she loved. She didn't know why she loved him so much. But, she was tired of waiting for him to do something about the tension between them.

"Molly, wait!" Sherlock was running after her, scarf hung loosely around his neck.

"Leave me alone, Sherlock!" She screamed without looking back. She started to walk at a quicker pace. She didn't want to see him, not after what he had just said to her.

He groaned and mentally slapped himself for being such a moron. He liked her. Well, loved her. And yet he's just insulted her to her  _face_.

"Please, Molly!" He ran as fast as he could, which was quite fast actually, and managed to catch her. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Molly, I really would like to talk to you…" He panted.

She squirmed out of his grip. She didn't want to talk. Not to him. Not to anyone. He had hurt her. And the worst part is, he hadn't even noticed until she pointed it out.

"There's nothing to talk about, Sherlock. Leave me alone." She began walking away again, hoping he wouldn't follow her but at the same time, wishing that he would.

"But, Molly, I… I love you." The words escaped his lips before his brain could process then. He half regretted it, but was half thankful he'd said it. "I, uh…"

She turned to face him, her mouth wide open. She shook her head and stared into his eyes. He wasn't lying, she could tell. She had grown accustomed to Sherlock's little quirks and when he lied he had a sort of stern face, as if trying to hide any pain and emotion.

"What did you just say?" She had heard him the first time but she wanted to see him look her in the eyes and say it.

"I love you." He said again, looking at her with his piercing eyes. He was pretty speechless, apart from that.

She smiled at him but quickly wiped it off her face. "Why did you say all those horrid things to me then?"

"I-I… Because I'm an idiot." He stated simply.

"No." She shook her head. "Not a good enough reason. You're Sherlock  _bloody_  Holmes! You are the smartest man I know. You are not an idiot." She looked down at her hands. "Give me another reason."

He sighed. "Because I was afraid that if I told you how much you mean to me then, well. I'm not sure what I thought would happen, I was just scared. And I'm so sorry."

Molly sighed as well. "Sherlock, if we are going to pursue these feelings that we share, you cannot be afraid of little things like this. You have to be the man that I need." She placed her hands on his chest. Their faces were only a breath away.

Without saying anything else, he leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to hers. Actions speak louder than words, or so they say.

Sherlock pulled back after a while, not realizing that during the kiss, his hands had found hers. "Well, I-I hope that… clears things up for you." He said nervously.

She almost nodded but refrained herself from doing so. "No, it doesn't clear anything up for me. This is all out of the blue and I am still confused."

"I-I'm just trying to prove my feelings." He said breathlessly.

"Well, Sherlock, that's not enough. I've seen you act and you are quite good at it. How do I know that this is not an act?" She questioned him, clearly making it rhetorical as she started to walk away.

He quickly but gently grabbed her arm, causing her to spin around. "Because I love you, Molly Hooper. This is certainly not an act and I hope you can trust me…" He said rather sadly.

"No, I don't think I can trust you. After all the things you have done and said in the past few years, I don't think I can ever trust you…" She said as tears started to fill her eyes. She put her hand up to hail a cab coming her way. She quickly got in before Sherlock could think up a response. "Goodbye Sherlock."

"No, no! Molly!" He could do nothing because the taxi had already driven away. He kicked a nearby bin and then leaned against a brick wall, sliding down to sit on the ground, tears welling in his eyes. He was angry at himself for being such a bastard to her, and now the only woman he cared about was gone.

After Molly got in the cab and told the driver where to go, she started bawling. An overflow of tears ran down her face as awful sounds came from her mouth.

"Is there something wrong, dearie?" The cabbie asked. His white hair made it clear that he was older. He had glasses and a hat. "Why don't I take you some place nice where you could think things over?"

Molly nodded her head. She was willing to go anywhere, anywhere to rid her mind of Sherlock Holmes. Even if that meant being driven to an unknown place by a rather creepy old man.

Sherlock sat on the empty street for a while, until he realised something. It was 11 pm now, and no cabs were on the streets at this time. At least not in this area of London. If you wanted a cab, you had to ring for one. Sherlock stood and whipped his phone from his pocket.

_Molly, Something is wrong._

_SH_

Molly heard her phone beep. She read his message and replied.

_And you're just realizing that now? God, Sherlock, you are unbelievable._

_MH_

Molly rolled her eyes. She honestly didn't see why she had any feelings for such a smart yet oblivious man.

He couldn't text it all to her, it would take too long so he decided to ring her, something he didn't do often. He quickly dialled her number.

_INCOMING CALL: Sherlock Holmes_

Molly rolled her eyes again. He is just a stubborn man. She picked up her phone. "Sherlock! I told you to leave me alone!" She screamed into the phone.

"No, No, Molly, please listen to me! There's something wrong, because the cab you got in shouldn't have been there. The cabs don't run this late in this area of London." He explained quickly.

"Sherlock! You're over thinking everything! I'm fine! Leave me alone!" Molly quickly hung up.

"Your boyfriend?" The cabbie asked.

"No. Sherlock Holmes will never be mine!" She screamed.

"He might follow us, you know?" The cabbie smiled, as if that was what he wanted.

Sherlock nearly threw his phone against a wall. He couldn't believe he'd not thought of it. It's the taxi driver. It was so obvious. How had he missed it?

It was then that he remembered the stolen government software he had on his phone, which enabled him to track any mobile phone, anywhere. He quickly found Molly's on his GPS and then phoned for his own taxi, and fast. It got there surprisingly quickly and he kept giving the driver the instructions on where to go based on the map he had on his phone screen. Now he was just praying Molly wouldn't get hurt.

"Where are we going exactly?" Molly asked the cab driver.

"We're already here." They arrived at an abandoned pier and got out of the cab. The moonlight hit the water on an angle that made it shimmer.

Molly smiled. "It's beautiful."

"Now, tell me what's wrong." The cabbie stood next to her, watching the tiniest of waves roll by. Molly explained everything while he nodded his head taking it all in. "Well, do you believe in fate?" She nodded. "Well, I have two bottles right here. If you two are meant to be, you will live to see it, if you're not, you'll die quickly and painlessly, leaving this miserable life."

Molly examined the two pink pills inside the bottles. She was so distraught that she agreed to do this. She truly did believe in fate. And if it was meant to be, then the fates would allow her to live.

Sherlock saw that the little red dot. Molly's phone had stopped moving. He urged the driver to go faster as his panic began to rise. Molly had obviously been in a terribly bad state when she'd left him, so it would've been easy for the driver to manipulate her. He told his driver to park just around the corner, and jumped out of it, sprinting round to where Molly was. He saw the two of them by the pier. Gun in hand, he approached them, pointing it at the old cabbie. "STOP! Now!" He yelled.

Molly jumped when she saw Sherlock. The pill was in her hand, ready for her to swallow. The rules were that the cabbie had to take the pill she didn't choose. She looked at Sherlock and turned the ends of her mouth up into a small smile. "Let's see if we are meant to be." She kicked the pill back at the same time the as the cabbie. Instantly, she started coughing. She didn't know whether it was the pill kicking in or the fact that she dry swallowed a pill.

"NO!" Sherlock yelled at her but it was too late, she'd already taken it. He immediately pointed the gun at the cabbie. "Is that the wrong pill? TELL ME NOW!" He screamed at him, gun aimed at his head and taking a few steps towards him.

"Patience, Mr. Holmes. You will know soon enough." The cabbie smiled, not revealing the answer.

Molly started to cough more and more. Suddenly, she couldn't breath. "You said this would be painless!" She screamed at the cabbie.

He smiled. "It will be."

Sherlock ignored the cabbie. He was twice his age, there was no way he could use force. Instead, he ran to Molly, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders and looking her in the eye. "Molly, you have to listen to me, Ok? You need to throw up, get the pill out." He'd calculated that a tablet of that size and shape would take around 10 minutes to dissolve properly. If he could get it out of her now, she should live.

"No. No, I will not do that." She turned from him. "I will not tempt fate. Just let it be, Sherlock. If you really loved me, you would respect my wishes on this. If you really loved me, you would stay here and wait with me." She turned back to him and caressed his face with her hand. "That is my final wish." She coughed again.

Sherlock felt a tear fall down his cheek as he watched her, his expression dropping completely. "Molly…" He choked out, placing his hand over hers.

A few minutes pass of Sherlock and Molly just staring at each other, lovingly. Her cough kept getting worse. She had a feeling that this was it. "Looks like we're not meant to be." She began to cry.

"I always love a good love story. And as much as I want this to be a good, happy ending, it won't be for at least one of us." He said right before he fell to the ground. Cold.

Molly turned to Sherlock with a gigantic smile on her face. Her coughing immediately stopped.

Sherlock stared at the cabbie as he fell to the ground, a huge wave of relief and happiness flooding over him as he turned back to Molly. The gun fell out of his hand and onto the floor with a thud as he pulled her into a hug, not bothering to hold back his tears. "You idiot….Why…?Why did you do that…? I thought I'd lost you…" He mumbled, sounding very un-Sherlock.

"Because." She smiled. "I wanted to see what you would do. If you would listen to me. If you would answer my wishes." Molly took his hand as she pulled out of his embrace. "I did it to see if you really love me." She put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the pill. "So, I picked the right pill I suppose."

"You…you didn't take it." Sherlock said, looking down at the pill in her hand and then looked back up at her, eyes still tear stained. "I do love you, and I'd be willing to do anything for you."

"Of course I didn't take it. I've learned a lot of things from you over the years." She placed her hand on his cheeks, wiping away a single tear from his face with her thumb.

He finally let himself smile, placing his hand over hers and then bringing it down to kiss her knuckles. Then he turned around and looked at the dead cabbie on the ground. "That…was the man I've been looking for, for weeks." He said, pulling out his phone and texting Lestrade. "He's given me a lot of trouble."

She grabbed his phone from him and put it in her pocket. "No, we're talking about us right now." She placed both hands on his cheeks, turning his head to face her. "Not your work. But, us."

"Sorry, I just-" Sherlock's eyes locked with hers and he felt all the words go from his brain. "Yeah, Us…" He said, before slowly leaning down and capturing her lips.

After their kiss, she pulled away and looked at him. "Well..?" She asked, waiting for his deduction on this whole thing, like he does.

Sherlock was, safe to say, speechless. He'd never cared for anyone in his life like he cared for Molly, and he hadn't exactly done a lot of kissing in his lifetime. Now she was looking at him as if he should say something. "I-I don't know." He replied to her simply, because he didn't know. No amount of words could sum up what he was feeling.

"You know what? That's good. No need for any more words. We both know what happens when you talk." She smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again.

s him again.


End file.
